House of Cinderella
by gracemarie4ever
Summary: A case of stolen identity, Fabians looking for a girl that he met, but doesn't know who she is. Nina does though... R&R One Shot NO FLAMMERS OF I FIND YOU . 3


'_I remember tears streaming down your face_

_When I said, I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said, don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight...'_ Someone sang quietly, but Fabian Rutter couldn't figure out whom.

The voice was Beautiful and Elegant.

"Patricia," He called to his punk friend. "Do you hear that?" He asked her.

"Yeah, who is that?" She asked him. He shrugged just as the sound disappeared.

"So Fabs, who are you going to the ball with?" Joy asked him.

"I don't know, no one, probably." Fabian stated before walking off to find the magnificent voice.

"Hi Fabian," Nina Martin, lovely Nina Martin, walked up to her best friend, Fabian.

"Hello Nina, are you excited for the ball?" Fabian asked her.

"Oh yeah, who are you going with?" Nina asked him.

"No one," Fabian sighed.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find someone, well I have to go, see you tonight." Nina sang. She wanted to go with him, but couldn't, she had to sing that night.

LATER THAT NIGHT

NINA'S POV

I saw Fabian from across the room, he was talking to Joy, more like listening. I was about to make my way up to him when I was yanked on stage.

"Hello," I said into the mic. People stared. If only they saw who I was under this mask, if only he saw.

Oooooh

Can you feel me when I think about you?

With every breath I take

Every minute, no matter what I do

My world is an empty place

Like I've been wondering the desert

For a thousand days

Don't know if it's a mirage

But I always see your face, baby

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

The stars are burning

I hear your voice in my mind

Can't you hear me calling

My heart is yearning

Like the ocean that's running dry

Catch me I'm falling

It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet

(Won't you save me)

There's gonna be a monsoon

When you get back to me

Oh, baby

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

So let this drought come to an end

And make this desert flower again

I'm so glad you found me

Stick around me

Baby, baby, baby, oh

It's a world of wonder with you in my life

So hurry, baby

Don't waste no more time

And I need you here

I can't explain

But day without you

is like a year without rain

Ooh

I'm missing you so much

Can't help it, I'm in love

A day without you is like a year without rain

I need you by my side

Don't know how I'll survive

A day without you is like a year without rain

Ooh, woooaaahh woaahh

FABIAN'S POV

There it is that voice! That's her, but who is her exactly?

"Thank you," She said before walking off the stage where she disappeared.

A couple minutes later I felt a tap on my shoulder, expecting it to be Joy I let out a sigh, but it was that girl. She was beautiful. I didn't have to see her face to know that either, I could tell by her figure, her voice, and her eyes.

"Hello," She smiled.

"Hi, would you care to dance?" I asked her.

"Um," Cool Fabian. "Yeah." She took my hand and led me to the dance floor.

"Hi," I said.

"You already said that," She laughed.

"You're a great dancer," I told her.

"Thank you. Performing is in my blood."

"You're an amazing singer as well." I smiled.

"Thank you," She said, and then there was an awkward silence.

I was about to ask who she was, but she kissed me, and I complied.

It was sensational, like no one was around, it was perfect. Her lips were so soft, and I could tell she was into it, so I gently brushed my tongue across her bottom lip. She voluntarily allows me to explore her mouth with my tongue.

BONG

The clock went off and she pulled away.

"I have to go!" She picked up her dress and began to rush away.

"Who are you?" I shouted after her, but she was gone, all but her necklace.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Guys, have you seen my necklace? It's a golden heart with a golden chain." Joy shouted.

"This one?" I asked her.

"Yeah, how'd you find it?" Joy asked me.

"I found it last night, you left it while you were running from me." I took her in my arms. I didn't want it to be Joy, but I felt like I had to be with that girl, and if Joy was it then I'll be with her.

NINA's POV

That wasn't Joy's necklace, it was mine, and Fabian will find out eventually, when he finds out Joy can't sing. It crushed me inside, to see him holding her, to see him kiss her like he kissed me last night.

"Come on guys," Amber pushed Patricia, Mara, and I out of the house to take us shopping. The boys were out, leaving Fabian and Joy home alone.

FABIAN'S POV

Something about joy being that girl was… off, I don't know. She didn't talk to me, she just lied on my chest until dinner.

"So Joy, you and Fabian are together now?" Patricia asked.

"Yup, we are happily in love, aren't we Fabs?" Joy asked me.

"Yeah, I absolutely love you, Joy." I kissed her forehead.

"Excuse me." Nina stood up and ran out of the room.

"I'll get her." Amber followed her.

NINA'S POV

"Nina, Neens, wait up!" Amber grabbed my arm.

"What Amber?" I snapped.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked me.

"Joy, it wasn't her." I cried.

"Who was it then?" Amber asked confused.

"Me, I was the one that sang, I was the one that danced with him, and I was the one he kissed." Amber pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay, he'll find out some point," She assured.

"Okay," I agreed.

"Come on, let's go back to dinner." Amber told me as she pulled away.

"No, I think I'm just going to go to bed." I walked away. Amber was right, he is going to find out, tomorrow.

AMBER'S POV

I can't believe Joy would do something like that. I can't believe Fabian would believe her! I marched into the Dining room, grabbed the water, and walked behind Joy, everyone watched.

"What are you doing?" Joy snapped. I didn't answer; I just dumped the water all over her and dropped the pale on her lap.

"What the hell Amber?" Fabian snapped, trying to help Joy clean up.

"Don't get your panties in a twist." I shouted before leaving.

Fabian's POV

What the hell was up with Amber?

"That bitch ruined my shirt!" Joy shouted.

"I'll buy you a new one while we're in town." I assured her.

"Okay," She kissed me.

"All of you," Victor walked in. "Bed!" He shouted. We listened.

THE NEXT DAY IN TOWN

"Guys, I made reservations at this amazing diner in about two hours, you in?" Nina asked.

"Yeah," We all agreed.

"Great, can't wait." Nina smiled.

"So what restaurant?" Amber asked.

"Marina café and dine," Nina responded.

NINA'S POV

"Oh Joy, at the restaurant, it's open mic night, you should definitely sing." I knew Joy could sing, but she couldn't sing like me, we were completely different.

"Yeah Joy, I love hearing you sing." Fabian added.

"Okay," Joy agreed. Perfect.

"Ooh, let's go into that store," Amber pulled us all into forever 21. I wasn't going to argue, I LOVE this store. For once, I want to be here.

We stayed there for around two hours then we went to the diner.

"Next up, we have Joy Mercer." The guy announced. Joy went up and music began.

_I'm feeling sexy and free_

_Like glitter's raining on me_

_You're like a shot of pure gold_

_I think I'm bout to explode_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night _

_Damn this love is skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Boomin like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight Take me down like I'm a domino_

_You got me losing my mind_

_My heart beats out of time_

_I'm seeing Hollywood stars_

_You strum me like a guitar_

_I can taste the tension like a cloud of smoke in the air_

_Now I'm breathing like I'm running cause you're taking me there_

_Don't you know...you spin me out of control_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_We can do this all night _

_Damn this love is skin tight_

_Baby come on_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Boom'n like a bass drum_

_Sparkin' up a rhythm_

_Baby, come on!_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby dancing in the moonlight_

_Ooh baby baby got me feeling so right_

_Ooh baby baby_

_Ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Rock my world until the sunlight_

_Make this dream the best I've ever known_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

_Every second is a highlight_

_When we touch don't ever let me go_

_Dirty dancing in the moonlight_

_Take me down like I'm a domino_

When she finished everyone clapped.

"Next up we have… oh, I guess it's a surprise." The guy walked off, I hid my face and stood in the middle of the stage.

Fabian's POV

The girl on stage refused to show us her face, shy much.

She began singing, it was her, but how, Joy was right here? I looked at Joy who was talking to Patricia.

_I don't know, why I don't trust,_

_I go crazy when you hang with her,_

_I need a strait jacket for my mouth,_

_So my J-E-A-L-O-U-S feelings keep coming out,_

_I might as well wrap em up in a bow,_

_All I'm doin is making him wanna go,_

_I need you to help me calm my doubts,_

_So my J-E-A-L-O-U-S feelings don't bring us down._

_I don't wanna be nag-naggin,_

_Don't wanna be drag-draggin you down,_

_Don't wanna be pull-pushin,_

_Look what I'm doin now._

_So I'm the girl, I'm that jealous girl,_

_J-E-A-L-O-U-S, boy, I don't know how you got me actin like this._

_How do I stop all these thought yeaah_

_That maybe our love, ain't strong enough yeah_

_I need to get a grip on myself_

_Before I push you right into the_

_Arms of someone, someone else_

_It's like I'm wrapping him up in a bow_

_Ooh ooh_

_I need you to help me through my_

_Doubt so my J-E-A-L-O-U-S feelings_

_Don't bring us doown, I don't wanna_

_Be nag naggin, don't wanna_

_Be drag draggin you down_

_Don't wanna be pull pushing_

_Look what I'm doing now, so I'm_

_The girl, I'm that jealous girl._

_J-E-A-L-O-U-S boy I don't know_

_How you got me acting like this_

_I don't wanna be nag naggin_

_Ooooh_

_No I don't wanna be drag draggin_

_You doown_

_Cause I'm the girl, I'm that jealous girl_

_J-E-A-L-O-U-S boy I don't know_

_How you got me acting like this_

_Thhiiis nooo_

_Don't wanna be drag draggin you down_

_Don't wanna be pull pushin_

_Look what I'm doing_

_Now, so I'm the girl, I'm_

_That jealous girl_

_J-E-A-L-O-U-S boy I don't know how_

_You got me feeling like this_

_I don't wanna be nag naggin (ohohoh)_

_Don't wanna be drag draggin_

_You dooown, Don't wanna be pull pushing_

_Look what I'm doing now, so I'm_

_The girl, I'm that jealous girl_

_J-E-A-L-O-U-S boy I don't know how_

_You got me acting like this._

_Oooooh!_

_Yeahhh yeaah!_

_Acting like this oooh!_

_Boy I don't know how you got me acting like this_

_J-E-A-L-O-U-S boy I don't know how you got me acting like this_

She never removed her hand, so I still have no Idea who that was.

"Joy," I shouted once I got home.

"Yeah Fabs?" Joy asked, as if nothing happened. Everyone watched us.

"Don't Yeah Fabs me, you lied to me!" Joy looked scared, but I had no mercy for her.

"I had to do something for you to finally realize that I'm the one you love." Joy tried to grab my hand, but I yanked it away.

"I don't love you, Joy." I walked away. I heard Joy start crying, but I didn't care.

NINA'S POV

"Mission accomplished." I high-fived Amber.

"You did this. It's your fault Fabian doesn't love me. So tell me, Nina Martin. Who is she and how do you know her?" Joy asked.

"One, Fabian doesn't love you because you're a lying skank, and two, don't you worry your ugly fat head about that." I walked to my room, my arm linked with Amber. Tonight was a good night… for me at least.

FABIAN'S POV

I can't believe this! I am so pissed off right now! I thought Joy was the one, I guess she was just like the others, liars. I just want to know who that girl is, I need to know.

I laid in my bed in deep thought.

"The competition!" I said allowed.

She has to be performing at this competition. When she gets off the stage, I'll find who she is.

THE NEXT DAY

"Hey Nin, did you sleep well last night?" I asked her as I sat for breakfast.

"Fine, you?" She asked.

"Ugh, horrible." I groaned.

"Sorry about you and Joy," She apologized.

"Why, you aren't the girl that sang up there last night." I laughed.

"Yeah," she laughed back.

"So are you singing tonight at the show case?" I asked.

"No, are you?" She asked me.

"Nope, I'm hoping to see that girl." I prayed.

"I think you will." Then she left to school, and I didn't see her all day.

Not even at home, so we left without her, Amber made us, which was surprising.

"Welcome to the show case." Mr. Sweet said.

Many performers went on stage, but not her.

"I hope you enjoyed the show." Mr. Sweet thanked us and we began leaving, until….

Nina's POV

I took a deep breath, my face covered by the mask, and the music began. People stopped leaving and faced the stage as they took their seats once more. I walked off and began to sing

It's probably what's best for you

I only want the best for you

and if I'm not the best

then you're stuck

I tried to sever ties

and I ended up with wounds to bind

like you're pouring salt in my cuts

And I just ran out of band aids

I don't even know where to start

cause you can bandage the damage

you never really can fix a heart

Even now I know what's wrong

how could I be so sure

if you never say what you feel, feel

I must have held you hand so tight

you didn't have the will to fight

I guess you needed more time to heal

Baby I just ran out of band aids

I don't even know where to start

cause you can bandage the damage

you never really can fix a heart

ohhh ohhh...

yeah ohhh..yeah

You must be a miracle worker

swearing up and down you can fix

what's been broken yeah

please don't get my hopes up no no

baby tell me how could you be so cruel

It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts

**I removed my mask, I saw the look on Fabians face when he saw it was me.**

Baby I just ran out of band aids

I don't even know where to start

cause you can bandage the damage

you never really can fix a heart

Baby I just ran out of band aids

I don't even know where to start

cause you can bandage the damage

you never really can fix a heart

oh no no no

you never really can fix a heart

oh no no no

you never really can fix a heart

oh hoo ohhh

oh hoo yeah ohhh ohh ho oh oh oh

You never really can fix my heart

I walked off the stage, every one's eyes on me, the American.

FABIANS POV

It's been Nina this whole time, I can't believe it. I watched as she left the stage and left, we followed close behind.

"Nina," I called, but she kept walking.

"I know, I should have told you that night Fabian, I'm sorry." She said. I grabbed her wrist and twirled her around, interlocking our lips.

"I love you," I said.

"I…. I love you too." She kissed me again.


End file.
